Pure Light – Discovered
by Sir Mortimer Of Eden
Summary: Zero's hibernation didn't go as Wily had planned. Having not been discovered by Sigma's team, Zero awakens over 10000 years in the future to find world completely different from the one he was created in. With nothing but memories of the mad doctor and a young fire dragon, he begins his journey but it seems that some of the locals have taken an interest in him, both good and bad.
1. Discovered

Pure Light – Discovered

######################################

A/N: The MegaMan and Spyro franchises do not belong to me and also, Burner and future OC's that will be known later in the story belong to Xannador on deviantart. I will let you know who his OC's are in each chapter.

A/N 2: People who don't know what MegaMan, Spyro or 'Pure Light' are do not need knowledge about them as I will try to explain each area in the story.

A/N 3: This story will not have anything else relating to MegaMan other than Zero, Wily and the Viruses as to make it follow the cannon 'Pure Light' story line on devaintart as much as possible but adding my own scenarios before as to build relationship between him and others.

A/N 4: Zero will not and I repeat will **NOT** be his 'overly powered', 'can defeat everything' self as in the story he will be in his Prototype form from MegaMan Unlimited. He will win most battles but not ones where he is severally outnumbered or something similar along those lines like facing both Malefor and Spyro (if that even happens) and be victorious, he will also face personal and emotional problems. If you want an image of what his prototype form looks like than it will look like it is in the cover image but his hair will be longer oh and his eyes aren't mind-controlled-glowiy-red.

If the cover imaghe isn't showing or if you want to find a larger cover image to see what he looks like better just search: "Deviantart Division by Zero Tribute" on google images.

And finally: -Z-Z- means time jump. While (((()))) means scene change.

Thank you for reading this long note and I hope you enjoy!

#######################################

" _Heroes are made by the paths they choose, not the powers they are graced with." ― Brodi Ashton_

#######################################

\- Dr. Albert Wily Log –

 _June 25, 20XX (Start of Z-Project)_

 _I've finally done it, after all this time, I've finally done it. After studying my newly discovered element 'Bassnium' I have learned that there is so much more to it that I might now have the power to finally destroy that meddlesome robot, MegaMan. Once I discovered what this element can do after experimenting with it and what it can do, it has so many possibilities that I didn't even think could exist before and that with it, I can create something extraordinary. A robot with power beyond anything I could ever imagine._

 _November 17, 20XX (1.7 years since start of Z-Project)_

 _My project is coming along perfectly. Unlike my previous robots this one will not be forced down by the three robotic laws as he will be able to think and feel like a normal human being as well as having emotions like one but due to this, once he awakens his personality will be mixed with his apparent age and actual age but it will adapt to his apparent age quickly, I will make sure of that. Once the adaption is done and he knows what his objective is, he will be able to kill them all but his power will go far beyond that of a normal robot, of MegaMan. He will be my greatest creation, my masterpiece and through him…I will rule the world._

 _May 2, 20XX (4.9 years since start of Z-Project)_

 _Time is not something I am accustomed to. My old age is starting to take its toll on me, I haven't finished him yet and I feel myself growing weaker every passing day. He is special, he will keep growing more powerful even when technology advances but…I haven't finished the virus, or the armour…he is still a prototype. But maybe if I…yes…perhaps. Hmph, it doesn't matter anymore though, as long as I install the core program feature and the knowledge on how to control the virus, his power will grow. His name will be Zero for as a number it can go on into infinity as will his power for he will become the strongest robot in existence._

 _End Log._

 _-Z-Z-_

 _-Start-Up Sequence Initiated By Unknown User – Beginning Finishing Procedure On Z-Project_

 _-Time Until Completion: 20 Years_

 _-October 18, 125XX_

 _-Unknown User: What Are You? You Don't Look Like A Dragon. Hello…Hello?_

 _-Unknown User Has Left Z-Project Room_

 _-Commencing Shutdown_

-Z-Z-

 **#Warning: Stasis Pod Power Level Depleted, Initiating Start Up Procedures.**

 **#Finishing Procedure Completed: ZKnuckle, ZBuster , ZSaber, AbilityCopy loaded successfully.**

 **#Warning: 30% of Core Programing Lost. Attempting Recovery…**

 **#Attempt Failed: Direct Control Files, Proto-Virus Files and Main Objective Files Corrupted.**

 **#Recovering Remaining Healthy Proto-Virus Files.**

 **#Welcome Zero**.

 **#Current Year: 125XX**

 **#Waiting For Outside Confirmation Of Stasis Pod Lock Release.**

(((((())))))

In a mine, deep underneath the city of Warfang, many different creatures were gathering and mining different types of crystals as to supply the kingdom above for a war that has been going on for over twenty years, a war in which wasn't going so well for them as for the reason that the creatures were held their against their will. Deep down in a newly mined tunnel was a fire dragon with red scales a dark red underbelly, his wings were the colour of yellow and orange as his eyes matched the colour of his scales.

"You there, the red one!" The dragon in question turned his head to the speaker with a look of boredom on his face, a large minotaur with a leather whip in his hand.

"You're needed at the end of the tunnel," He pointed to the tunnel in question as he then leaned down slightly as to appear larger and intimidating. Such action had no effect on the dragon. "After the 'stunt' you pulled yesterday you're going to be working on extending the tunnel a few meters **alone** , and I expect to see some progress in the next few hours otherwise…well you know the deal," The minotaur patted his whip as to get the meaning across while the dragon just gave him a small glare before heading down the tunnel, dragging a pickaxe along the ground.

The young fire dragon: Burner seemed to not care about the orders that his 'superior' had spoken. Of course, this wasn't unusual for him, he didn't really follow orders most of the time especially if it came from creatures like that.

"Yeah Yeah, I got it," He barked. "Dig a tunnel or get whipped."

The crystal mines were large. It was at least over one hundred meters deep and its width larger. Walking down the new tunnel, it was surrounded with all sorts of crystals that had yet to be gathered although due to fact that is was recently made, it made sense for the crystals to still be there. But something didn't sit right with Burner about this.

It wasn't the fact that he was to work on it alone oh no, it was that ever since it was discovered some of the workers had found strange things while mining. During excavation, large pieces of refined metal plates were found within the tunnel that shouldn't be there in the first place but most seemed to just brush it off as some sort of underground room that was probably caved in at some point. But as the days went by he began to notice that workers were starting to bring out weird machinery: metal rods, pipes even some sort of small gears.

Once news like this began to reach Warfang itself, some of its residents started to speak about it being more evidence to prove that the 'Golden Age' was real not that he believed in it anyway. But after a few days that was when things took a turn, when the incident happened. Upon the sixth day since the creation of the tunnel, one of the guards, a male dragon had found a small glass cylinder in a small opening of the tunnel which he thought could fetch him at pretty penny. Sadly due to his eagerness (and stupidity), it fell out of his hands when he tried to pull out of the rock it was stuck in and broke it, shame right? But the cylinder had something inside of it that apparently none of them could see, at least with the naked eye.

About two hours after the cylinder broke the guard's metal leg and arm, both on the left side of his body seem to shut down, in other words he couldn't seem to use his mind to work them. Thinking that the crystal inside had broken somehow, they moved him to the side of the room as to let the workers pass and continue their work. About three hours later, the crystal seemed to work again however it seemed to act all on its own. Once it did there was a worker, an alicorn right next to him. What happened next was…unexpected. The guard's metal arm went right into to alicorn's throat only to then rip out a chunk of his neck, to the guard's total surprise as it even tried going for him.

The end result of the situation was both metal arm and leg being ripped off and crushed in order to stop it from squirming away like an insect, in other words it wasn't a very pretty sight their being two dead bodies lying on the ground in the middle of a crowded tunnel. Shortly afterwards, most of the workers in the area started requesting to be moved to different parts of the mine having witnessed the deaths of both alicorn and dragon and it didn't take long for it to reach the ears of the royal guard.

Normally the royal guard wouldn't care about what sort of things that happened in the crystal mines however the talk of something that could cause dragons with metallic limbs to kill others wasn't something they could ignore as well as the fact that it might involve one of the freedom flyers to investigate which was something they didn't want to go through with. Through investigating the scene one of them had found the broken glass cylinder, upon looking at it thoroughly there was a symbol at the top which had a large letter that appeared to look like a 'W'. It was later considered evidence although they didn't want something like this to get out to the public so the workers were told to not say anything about it, in the nicest way a royal guard could possibly say. The day after two similar incidents occurred and from that point on anything with metal attachments were forbidden to work in the premises.

Burner had finally reached the end of the tunnel, supressing a shiver as he shook his head to forget about what happened before looking around at where to start. Grabbing the pic with both claws and smashing the rock in front of him, he let out an annoyed sigh.

"One down, three hundred more to go."

(((((())))))

The day had gone pretty fast in Burners opinion. He managed to do a decent job at extending the tunnel especially for just doing all the work himself, hell even one of the guards gave him a compliment when he went to check up on how he was doing. After he finished up the last few loose rocks the minotaur gave him a small nod before leaving, signalling that he was free to go. Giving a relieved sigh, he unceremoniously dropped the pickaxe where he stood before walking back down the tunnel until he noticed something that he didn't see before due to the fact that he was spending his time finishing his work as fast as he could so he could spend time with his friends.

He walked over to the side of the tunnel which showed what appeared to be a loose part of the wall in the shape of a square that made of rock only upon closer inspection that it looked smoother than the rest of the tunnel which gave of the hint that meant that this was not supposed to be here. Looking closer at the edges of the square shaped rock, Burner found that it appeared to be loose. Going with his gut he gave the wall a slight push with both claws only for it to fall forwards and slam onto the ground. The noise it made caused him to cringe as it was loud enough for anything down the tunnel to hear but due to all the sounds that everyone was making snuffed it out which Burner was thankful for.

As he walked over the fallen wall, his eyes widened at what he found. The tunnel was connected to a large room that was filled with many different things, some of them from what Burner could only tell a few things due to how dark it was: the same equipment that was found a few days ago. Taking a few more steps inside, he found that it was too dark to see anything else even with the light shining inside the newly discovered room.

"Man, where's a light when you one?"

*Click*

As soon as the words left Burners mouth the room lit up, illuminating the entire room which caused him to slightly squint his eyes as he adjusted to the brightness.

"Huh, ask and you shall receive," he said to himself as he began to walk around the room, having the privilege to not use his fire breath to see, he walked to what appeared to be a large glass screen which seemed to have some words written on it.

Upon arriving at the front of the screen he noticed that there were a lot of small square buttons right underneath which seemed to have every letter of the alphabet, one for each button while a larger on which said 'enter'. Looking up at the screen, Burner looked at the words that were presented on the screen in front of him.

 _-Start Up Sequence Initiated By Unknown User_

 _-February 7, 125XX_

 _-Initiated Through The Command 'Light'_

 _-Main Battery Power At 0% - Backup Battery Power At 71%_

 _-Z-Project Status: Complete_

 _-Confirmation On Stasis Pod Lock Release?_

Although Burner was confused about all of this he wasn't stupid, a machine that could turn on lights through speaking with your voice? He knew that none of this type of technology existed in Warfang even Professor Takanobu didn't have anything like this and from the looks of it, there were no crystals to power the room only a so called 'generator'. But what did it mean about a Stasis Pod release? What was this 'Z-Project'?

Choosing to ignore the message for now, he moved to the other side of the room where there were shelves stacked with all sorts of metal and equipment only for his eyes to light up at what he saw on one particular piece. Walking up to it, he grabbed the object he was focused on and moved it up close to his face as to make sure he was seeing things right. On the front of the object was the letter 'W' which stood out as like it wanted everyone that looked its way was to see it, as it was like a symbol and Burner knew that it was because he now knew that whatever was in that glass cylinder was related to whoever built this place however due to the fact that this room was buried deep underneath Warfang, he doubted that the person was still alive.

Putting it back where it once originated, Burner turned to the back of the room where a large metal cylinder was standing upright. Turning back to the glass screen, he assumed that this metal cylinder was the Stasis Pod it was talking about as it was the only other thing left in the room which seemed to stand out other than all the technology advanced equipment on the shelves. Biting his lower lip, he walked up to the front of the Pod, noticing that it had the same symbol as what the object had on it. He could feel his heart slightly speed up, thinking that this was going to be one of the most stupid things he was about to do if things took a turn for the worst. Taking a deep breath as to prepare him for what was about to happen he said the word that he hoped would not cause a disaster.

"Yes."

And just like that, the screen obeyed. The sound of turning gears was heard from the pod, although more smoother it signalled that the lock was about to be broken and just as quick as it started, it stopped. The front of the pod had formed a line from the top to the bottom as it split apart and when it finished, Burner saw what inside. It was a living being.

The sudden movement from said being caused Burner to move back a few steps as to give himself some distance from the creature when he got out of the pod, moving his body position into that of a fighting stance in case he proved to be hostile. The strange being lifted both claws to each side of the pod as he pushed himself forward as to get out of his pod, his eyes remained closed the entire time until he got out to reveal that they were pure sapphire. Standing on two legs, he seemed to survey the room as if it was his first time being here, not even noticing that the fire dragon was in the room. Burner made a note that due to his body type that he was probably a male although the sight of long blonde hair that went all the way down to his legs seemed to look really misleading to those who would see him from his back before they saw what he looked like at the front.

"Are you done?" The bipedal creatures' eyes quickly found their way to the source of the voice, his eyes turned from serious to soft as he looked down to find the dragon who spoke and said his own words.

"Yes, might I ask what your name is?" Yep, sentient and definitely male. His voice seemed to be at the age of one who was in their late teenage years although it seemed to carry an innocent tone to it. But that wasn't enough, Burner eyed him suspiciously at the question.

"Why do you want to know?" Burner wasn't one to instantly give out information to strangers especially one as suspicious as this, being from a room that had something that could cause metal limbs to act on their own and violently kill at that. Said stranger seemed to flinch slightly, only slightly at his tone which Burner noticed as it looked like he was just told off for something he did wrong.

"Okay, I get it, you don't trust me," he raised his claws slightly as to stop him from doing anything before falling into silence, seeming to be thinking about something for a few moments.

"How about I tell you my name and then you can tell me yours," Burner blinked at the question, he wanted to think that is was like the creature forgot what he just said to him but he knew there was another meaning behind it. After some thought he decided to go with it, after all, things hadn't gone to hell yet but he didn't think that it was even going to at where the conversation was heading. He gave him a nod, accepting the request which caused the creature's face to brighten slightly as he cleared his throat.

"My name is Zero."


	2. First Impressions

Pure Light - Discovered

####################################

A/N: The MegaMan and Spyro franchises do not belong to me while Burner and the Pure Light Verse belong to Xannador on deviantart.

####################################

" _Hard times don't create heroes. It is during the hard times when the 'hero' within us is revealed." - Bob Riley_

####################################

Burner gave the recently acquainted Zero a dull look which he showed by slowly raising his left eyebrow due to the way he introduced himself, said response caused Zero to give a nervous chuckle at his previous action before returning to his normal posture and stood there. This result made it very awkward for the both of them until Burner realised that he was waiting for him to say his own name which caused him to mentally hit himself, he wasn't really himself today.

"Burner," he replied smoothly as Zero gave him a small nod in thanks.

"Thank you for trusting me Burner, I appreciate that. But I was wondering if you could tell me where I am, after all you were the one to wake me up so I'm guessing you know the answer," Burner quickly opened his mouth to reply only to stop midway and close his mouth. He was about to snap back with a remark about Zero's attitude when he realised that his attitude actually seemed to take a 180 degree turn around. He knew this by the way he now looked at him, gone was the cheerful and curious air around him as it was replaced by a new demeanour.

Zero leaned backwards against the front of the stasis-pod as he crossed both arms, giving Burner the first serious look the young dragon had seen from him since he was awakened from stasis and by the way he looked in that position, it actually seemed to intimidate him slightly…slightly. Burner shook off the slight chill that was creeping its way up his spine, he decided that it wouldn't be wise to be on Zero's bad side due to the fact that he didn't know what he was even capable of yet especially when the room that they were in said 'everything you see will be able to kill you in a specific way'. Oh, right…

"Well to be honest…I don't really know myself," Burner confessed, rubbing the back of his head. Zero seemed confused at the fire dragon's explanation, raising his own left eyebrow to say that Burner needed to clarify what he had just told him. "In short, I was part of a mining group and during my work time I kind of stumbled upon this room we're in by sheer luck. In other words I only found this place by the direction the tunnel was going and just so you know, I don't know what all these other thing are," He put the last few words out as to eliminate any further questions that might be asked about the room in particular and although he himself wouldn't even talk this long to other people he didn't know because life in the third class district wasn't that pleasant, discovering Zero seemed to be the most interesting thing to happen to him for a long time. His eye colour was even the same as-

Burner looked away from Zero when he saw that he had a bit of his father in him, his mind thinking back to his time with his mother and father and just as quickly as he looked away, he turned his head back to him with wide eyes as he realised that this was the first time he felt genuinely guilty for someone upon quickly looking around the room again: Zero had no mother or father with him, not even any siblings. He was completely alone. Perhaps even the last of his kind. Maybe he wasn't like the other things in this room, like other people.

 _I get it, you don't trust me._

The words that he heard from Zero a few minutes ago instantly came back to his mind at the thought, he was a creature, a LIVING creature that was thrown away and forgotten by his own family. He was then supposed to fend for himself when he woke up and that was if anyone would ever find him, heck who knows when someone else would have discovered him if he himself didn't. Burners face turned to one of disgust by thinking what Zero's family was like, creating weird equipment that looked like advanced weaponry and cylinders that contained something that causes metallic limbs to go on the fritz? And he thought he had it bad, at least his parents loved and cared for him like normal people rather than putting their own son in a pod to sleep for the rest of his life than to go and actually live it!

Perhaps he should show Zero to his friends, after all the world is a lot different now than when it probably was for him before he went to sleep. Although he wasn't the one who talked about history and all that stuff he knew that his friends would do way better then him at explaining everything that you needed to know about Warfang: The 'gracious' princess who cares for her subjects in the first class district and thinks that the third doesn't exist, the royal guard who 'guard' the city and 'help' those who need it. Yeah, Zero wouldn't have lasted more than ten minutes outside of the crystal mines before being hunted down by the royal guard, hell they would have hunted him down for just looking different than the rest of the people living here. Speaking of which…

"Zero," the creature in question looked back to him with open eyes, having closed them in thought of the answer to his previous question. "Can I ask you a few questions, you did ask me some as well after all."

Did he say that right, was that how other people ask each other questions? Man, this would be a lot easier if it was one of his friends as this was the first time he asked a question to someone who wasn't said friends. His worrying was cut short when Zero gave a light smile, giving him nod as to shoot the questions at him to which he answered them as soon as they came.

"Okay, first question: What are you?"

"I'm an android that has complete free will and has the thought processes that are comparable to that of human beings. In other words I'm a robot that can think, feel and make my own decisions just like humans." Burner seemed to understand that to some level but that just gave him another question to ask.

"Second Question: What's a human?"

"A human is a bipedal creature that like myself, can think and have free will. In a way, your very similar to a human, it's just the physical features that are different," Burner just rolled his eyes at that, that's the same with most of the different species in Warfang. "They don't have any scales like you do but they do have hair that only forms largely around their head so a lot of their skin is shown unlike the apes where their fur grows all over their body and they're a lot smarter then apes just so you know. I was designed to look and be just like a human anyway, well except for all the metal and armour of course."

"And the girlie long hair? I thought long hair was supposed to be for females," The look that Burner received made his day, giving Zero a smug look as to know that he was right caused said robot to slightly scowl at him, very well knowing that he was right before finishing with a sly smile and shaking his head to brush off the joke, knowing that he was going to get that sentence a lot in his time here. Zero returned to his normal expression and looked up as if he was lost in thought when he felt something from the back of his mind move its way to the front. Burner at the time just realised what his answer also meant.

 _ **Ha! This girlie looking, long haired robot will be the strongest? Don't make me laugh!**_

Zero's right hand instantly held his now aching head when he heard the voice, making Burner jump slightly at how fast he did so but quickly apologised to him by clarifying that it was just a headache. The unknown voice sounded confident and reckless even hidden jealousy was there but he knew who the voice was talking to, but why was it like that?

Burner only seemed to raise an eyebrow at the explanation. "How the hell do robots get headaches? They're robots," Zero, still holding his head looked back to Burner and gave him a 'what do you think' look before taking Burner five seconds to realise what he meant. "Oh…right, created to be just like humans," he muttered to himself as Zero's headache had finally calmed down enough for him to stop holding his head.

"But if you were created to be what you look like now does that mean it's the same for your age?" This is the question he wanted to ask Zero by what he meant by being designed to look like a human and one where he knew if he got the answer he was looking for then he would reach boiling point at the robot's 'family'. Zero gave a nod, confirming Burner's theory but wasn't ready for what he said next.

"Yes, I was designed to look exactly as I am now and that also counts for the age that I look which is considered to be someone in their late teenage years but I was actually created over nine thousand years ago," Burners eyes widened to the point that Zero thought they could fall out of their sockets as he screamed the word 'What!?', he decided to ignore the outburst and continue with what he was saying but knew that was the reaction that most people would have made at the revelation of him being that old. "The thing is Burner, although I'm over nine thousand years old I've only been alive from the point when you released the capsule lock. I've only been alive for ten minutes."

Burner didn't know what to feel about what Zero had just told him. Shocked, angry? Perhaps even sad at the revelation that the robot in front of him has only been alive for ten minutes, that he was technically born when he opened up to capsule.

"So…you never met your family?" Burner tried to keep his mixed emotions out of his voice when he asked the question, mostly his anger at why someone would not even let their own son live with them and just lock him away. The thought just sickened him. His parents would never do anything like that.

Zero frowned slightly at the question before closing his eyes and shaking his head, a no then. "I never met my family or my creator, at least I don't think I did. Some of my core programming was lost during the time when I was in stasis so maybe memories during my creation were in that specific section that was lost. Another thing that I know is that my creator wasn't able to finish me as my system is called the 'Z-Prototype' so perhaps he didn't have any more time because of old age," Burner huffed at the last part.

"How would you know that he died of old age? You said that you don't even remember him," Zero turned back to look at him, an expression that clearly showed that he was worried was on his face.

"Because, out of all of my memories that I've tried to find before I went to sleep I only found one and it was just a still image of him, I couldn't tell most of his features due to the shadows that were cast over him as there was no light in the room but I know for a fact that he was old and he wore what I think was a white lab coat," Zero new that he was lying to Burner when he said that he only had one memory, he had two, that voice being the second and he didn't want Burner to worry about him. He then shivered before going on. "I couldn't see his eyes but there was something…unnatural about them, the way he seemed to look at me was unnatural, it was like I was a trophy or a prized possession. It gives me the creeps," Burner knew what Zero was talking about, some of the citizens in Warfang had a few screws loose as well and he knew what the robot was talking about when he said that his creator wore a lab coat, Takanobu always seemed to wear one when he visited him to see how Vale was going.

"Sounds like a looney to me," Burner mumbled which caused Zero to smile at the dragon who had now claimed that his creator was insane, he need to be cheered up anyway after seeing that image. He needed to say one more thing though so he got Burner's attention by waving his hand so he would notice that he was going to continue talking.

"Burner, although you were the one to wake me up, I believe that you were not the first to discover me because around twenty years ago someone else stumbled upon this room," Burner narrowed his eyes at the new information due to the fact that twenty years ago the third dark war hadn't started yet and that it was just after the end of the second. "When I looked through the security feed I don't think he had any idea about what was in this room either as he wasn't in the room for very long but because of the computer detecting movement near its vicinity, it activated the star-up sequence for my systems. I'm pretty sure that the dragon had activated it by accident though. Soon after the start-up it began to download the finishing procedures into my systems, files that were designated: ZBuster, ZKnuckle, ZSaber and AbilityCopy."

Burner frowned. "What do you mean by 'security feed'?" Zero explained that despite being in stasis, he could hear whatever anyone said in the room and that when he woke up, all the security files would download into his system so he could look through them. Again, Burner only had a grasp on what he just said. "Okay I guess that makes sense but what were you talking about when you said that you got those four things?" Zero was quick to answer.

"The AbilityCopy and Z Files? Well, they were the last few programs that needed to be installed into my system for me to be completed and I'm not happy about what they are designated as, it just makes me think that your statement about my creator was true. They…their weapons, both made for ranged and close combat purposes but I have no idea what the AbilityCopy program does or what it's used for. So in other words I guess I was created to be a weapon," Burner shook his head at the information, was Zero really created to be just a weapon?

No, if he was then he wouldn't have any emotions and have been hostile when he woke up, he would have tried to kill him. "That's stupid. You said yourself that your species was created to be like humans so why would your creator give you weapons as soon as you woke up? It's because there's dangerous people out there, things that would want you dead without a second thought so your creator at least had some brains when he created you," Burner said in order to cheer up the android.

He was even surprised at how well the words came out of his mouth, after all Darkers were the main example in what he was trying to get through to the robot and he was nothing like them. He made a mental note to tell Zero about the Darkers when he managed to get all of his friends together, quietly pondering what each of their reactions might be but there was that one question he kept on asking himself. Would he count Zero as a friend? He only just met him and the robot said it himself that he was designed to be a weapon. Burner was one that usually trusted his gut on these types of things and it hasn't let him down so far and besides, it could also be the fact that Zero could be wrong about being a weapon. It was a possibility that was pretty likely after all, especially with the reason that he just gave him.

"Zero, stop acting like that. What you just said make you sound like you want to be hunted down and killed by the royal guard so put your head out of the gutter and let's get out here," Zero gave Burner an incredulous look at his attempt to make him forget about his creator before moving over to his position. Doing the same motion as the young fire dragon he moved over the fallen wall and poked his head out of the self-made doorway, noticing the tunnel that led to what he assumed was the main section of the mine Burner was talking about. Said dragon looked up at Zero, ushering him to move into the tunnel which the robot happily obliged to.

When Burner stepped back into the tunnel he turned back to see Zero lifting up the fallen wall to its original place before his left claw started to glow a light green, moving his left claw around the cracked sections of the wall it seemed to form back together as if it was never broken in the first place. When Zero finished, he turned back to face Burner who seemed to be slightly shocked at what he just did for a second before making the motion for him to follow his lead.

They followed the tunnel until it reached the middle of the mine where Burner motioned him to move behind the large boulder that connected the tunnel to the main section of the mine. Although they made it this far, the fire dragon knew that although the racket from the workers drew attention away from Zero's figure due to the tunnel not being watched, getting said robot all the way across to the elevator without being seen by any of the guards won't be so easy. However luck seemed to be going Burner's way today, taking a small peek from the left side of the boulder he found that there was only one guard near the elevator, the others must be down the many different tunnels.

Turning back to Zero, he told him his very short plan. "Okay Zero there's only one guard here and he's near the elevator so I'm going to see if I can get his attention while you move past him to the elevator, sound good?" All Zero did was nod but as he took a small peak to see for himself he noticed how all the workers looked so ragged and starved.

"Burner, what's with the workers here?" Zero asked to which Burner told him that he would tell him later, once they got to the elevator. Giving another nod, Zero let Burner start his part of the plan while he himself tried to get as close the elevator without being spotted. He managed to get closer by using his equipped thrusters on his large metal boots (were they boots?) to dash from cover to cover which surprisingly didn't make as much noise he thought they'd make, much to his relief. Taking a quick look out of his cover to see how Burner was going it didn't seemed to be going very well, the dragon and whathe think was a minotaur were in an argument that Zero knew was going to get ugly unless he did something.

Slowly sneaking up to the both of them, Burner facing him while the minotaur had his back turned, he was glad that neither of them saw him because if Burner did then the minotaur might look in his direction as to see what he was looking at. Once he was only about a meter away from them both, his fist began to glow green, charging his so called 'ZKnuckle' until it reached full charge and as soon as it did he quickly made his move. Standing fully upright as he dashed right next to the minotaur, moving his left leg in front of his right only to then push it both backwards.

Due to the fact that the minotaur was too busy arguing with the dragon in front of him, he was caught off guard when he felt the sudden movement of his right leg being pushed backward, causing him to almost fall forward if his left leg wasn't rooted to the ground. The minotaur's back was quickly forced forward slightly which was all Zero needed, moving his left hand to the back of the minotaur's head he slammed it down onto the ground with the fully charged ZKnuckle and said force of the impact knocked him the minotaur out completely.

Burner, who had witnessed the whole thing looked at Zero with a small smirk at his performance before he turned around to the elevator and sprinted off into the room, Zero in tow.

"Not gonna lie…that was pretty cool."


	3. Reality

Pure Light - Discovered

####################################

A/N: The MegaMan and Spyro franchises do not belong to me while Burner and the Pure Light Verse belong to Xannador on deviantart.

####################################

"A hero is somebody who voluntarily walks into the unknown." - Tom Hanks

####################################

A small smile made its way onto Zero's face when he took his first few steps into the outside world, looking up he noticed the large wall that protected Warfang from the dark dragons that lurked outside of its protection. The thought of being outside of said wall was frightening to say the least especially if you didn't have any way to defend yourself. His systems quickly detected the large energy field that was being produced by the unique crystals that surrounded the top of the wall, covering the city with a type of shield in a dome like fashion in order to keep the 'darkers' as Burner had called them, from just flying over the walls and into the city. A nifty trick. Although that wasn't his main focus at the moment though as it was drawn more to where he was right now due to the fact that this was the first time in his life that he had been outside in the open world.

Zero took in a breath of the fresh outside air as he felt the suns warmth greet his face, the beautiful light washed over him produced a cosy sensation that he didn't want to end. But it seemed that he wouldn't have his way with that thought when Burner had finally decided to walk beside him after hanging back for a few moments, apparently in worried thought because of the plan that he had devised. The fire dragon's expression quickly changed to that of both disgust and confusion when he noticed what Zero just did which caused the android to give him the latter expression as well, having no idea what made Burner give him that look. "How can you so casually breath in this air, the air over here isn't supposed to be fresh, it stinks if you breathe in that much."

It took Zero a few seconds to realise what the fire dragon had meant before giving him one of his trademark smirks. "I was given both an air filter and a purifier as to make it easier for me to breathe in contaminated gasses so when I breathe in air that isn't clean it turns it into clean air so to speak," Zero clarified. "It is also used as a defensive measure when I come into contact with any poisonous gasses or anything similar to that…" his voice trailed off after that as if he was going to add something else but decided against it.

The reason for that was because Zeros' eyes had now wandered to the state of the area they were in, his eyes seemed to soften the more he looked on in what Burner had told him was the third class district. "Well Zero, welcome to the third class district," the robot knew that he was supposed to expect something like this from what Burner had told him, he just didn't want it to be true. None of it.

-Z-Z-

 _The sounds of alarm bounced off the walls of the mine as both dragon and robot ran over the small rocky bridge that led to the elevator, quickly running inside as the panicked voices of the guards drew closer, probably having just reached the knocked out body of their college but Zero didn't know for sure. Jumping onto a circular platform, Burner quickly picked up what appeared to look like a green crystal that was attached to a leather belt and placed it on another crystal that looked the exact same as the one he was holding. Once done the platform began to lift upwards towards the light above which Zero summarised was the way out to the outside world although it appeared that it would take about 4 minutes to reach said light._

" _Elevators a bit slow isn't it?" began Zero, trying to start a conversation on the long ride. Said words caused Burner to look his way, knowing that it was time for the android to know about how things work around here. Well…the basics anyway, Burner decided that it would be best to let TJ go into the details for that._

" _The elevators having some difficulties at the moment because one of the guards decided it would be a good idea to use his untrained metal element near the gears," the dragon explained as Zero walked up to him, kneeling down on one knee as to not have him speak as loud across the platform for his voice to reach him. "But I need you to hear me out on what to do once we're outside," Zero listened in closely at what the fire dragon had to say._

 _Burner took a deep breath as he relayed the information of his plan to the android. "Okay Zero, once we get outside we need to get all my friends together so that we can tell you what to do and what not to do as well as how the war began," Zero perked up at the mention of the word 'War', looking at Burner as for him to explain what he meant by there being a war to which he was hesitant to answer. "Okay look, I'm not very good at explaining things that are history related, that's why I want it to wait until we get my friends together but I need to at least tell you what happens around here."_

" _Like the slaves in the mines?" Zero said, causing Burner to give the robot a nod. Zero knew from the knowledge that was provided to him that if a war was going on there were usually people who had to work against their will in order to produce resources for their side. But something didn't add up, the 'workers' that were down there were starved, sick and bruised. From the whip on the minotaur's side it only took a second to put two and two together but wouldn't their at least be something against using such acts of violence against people?_

 _Having read Zero's mind Burner began to explain bits of what the city had come to, as he continued the more impossible it was for Zero to believe. "They're being treated like that only because the royal guard refuse to care about the situation and so it continues, knowing that if it did stop, they would lose one of their biggest ways to gather resources for the war and those in the first class district," Zero asked him if there were others who cared or at least try to put a stop to this, when the robot mentioned the ruler of putting a stop to it Burner put on a sneer at the mention of the word. "No one cares Zero, no one because the royal guard are nothing but a bunch of thugs who can get whatever they want because they have the authority to do so and don't even get me started on Princess Ember, she's the reason why Warfang is in this state in the first place! They should have found someone else to rule, someone better…" the dragon looked away slightly as a blush appeared on his cheeks, his thoughts wandering to one of his friends. He was quickly thanking the ancestors for his fire heritage as it made it hard for anyone to notice him blushing._

 ** _Through you, I will rule the world…_**

 _Zero suddenly heard another voice in his head as another memory came forth but this one was different, it sounded old from what he could make out and it held something in it, one that he couldn't decipher._

" _Anyway," Zero's mind quickly snapped back into reality as Burner continued to talk about Warfang, discarding the voice to then realise that Warfang was the city's name. "Ember basically made the first class district rich while she made the third non-existent, she doesn't care about the third class district because it's now basically a junk heap because now people need to work to get any money and I meant what I said about it being a junk heap because it is disgusting," Burner said the last few words very slowly as to get his meaning across to Zero, not realising the anger in his tone as the robot cringed at the thought of both a corrupt ruler and authority. Now he knew who were working in the mines: those who were unfortunate enough to be in the third class district._

" _So I guess that's bad for me…" Zero summarised as Burner started to calm down from his rant._

" _Of course it is, who knows what the royal guard would do if some random creature they have never seen before is walking around in the street! They'll probably interrogate you then throw you in prison! This is why we need to do this quietly. Once we're outside I'm going to go get my friends TJ and Electroy while you go and get Vale: he's an ice dragon, blue eyes and is blue just so you know what he looks like. His house is pretty easy to find: it has three levels with three windows, one on each floor while the middle has flowers on the windowsill. I'll head over to Vale's house once I find both of them so that you don't get spotted trying to find me," Zero gave Burner a blank expression for a few seconds at his inexact information on where to find one of his friend's house. Giving a small sigh he decided that it shouldn't be too hard, just look for a third story building with flowers on the second window. At least it was better than finding two of his friends or going with Burner as he expected that it would increase his chance of being seen by unwanted eyes not to mention that it would be best for him not to be outside for as long as possible while Burner retrieves them._

" _Okay, I guess that seems good: Don't get spotted by anyone and find Vale's house. Oh, what are you other friends names by the way," Zero asked, wanting to know what the full names of Burners (and his) friends were. Burner paused for a few seconds, contemplating weather to tell him or not, mentally shaking his head at why he would do so as he knew that he considered Zero to be one of his friends now._

" _Tori Jewels, Electroy and Validor but we just call both Tori 'TJ' and Validor 'Vale', it's easier that way," Zero gave him his thanks as he imprinted those names into his database, a childish part of himself shouting in victory at having not one but four friends while the other more mature side shoved it back down before he could actually act the motion out. A sudden realisation came to the robots mind when he got an idea on how to solve one of the problems that he knew he would encounter in his time here, his left hand began to glow the same green similar to when he had charged up his ZKnuckle before putting a finger on Burner's fore head, said dragon watched with confusion as the light seemed to move from the android's hand to said forehead until it faded entirely from his hand._

" _What the heck was that about?" Zero was quick to explain the action as to clear up and explain what he just did._

" _I just imprinted part of myself onto you by giving some of my essence to you, like an energy transfer but with more than just energy as by doing that I can now find out where you are located at in a certain radius just in case I do get lost while in Warfang," Zero answered before holding up the side of his right arm up to Burners head and ushered him to move next to him._

 _Burner complied, walking next to the android and facing the same direction as him only for his eyes to widen when the top of Zero's wrist flipped open and stood up. Looking down at where the piece had originally been, Burner saw what appeared to be the same buttons that were in front of the large screen where he had found Zero only for it to have less than the one in the secret room. Looking at the piece that had flipped open he also noticed that is seemed to be a small screen that was the same size as the piece that displayed what looked like a birds eye view of about a quarter of Warfang city. In a way it was like a map but the outlines of the buildings appeared to glow a light blue, in the middle of the small map there were two flashing dots that were right next to each other, one red and one green. Burner new who's colour was which._

" _So this things shows you wherever I am anywhere in Warfang?" A small grin made its way to the edge of Zero's mouth at how quickly Burner had cached on to what his tracking system was before giving him a nod causing the young dragon to give him his own grin._

" _Yep, that's basically the gist of it. This is just in case anything were to happen to you whether it be by being separated or if I get lost while in the city trying to find you," The grin on Burners face grew into a smile at the new information, knowing that it would be a lot easier for Zero to get around Warfang with the his device. But the android needed to know two more things before they had to split up. Looking up to where the light was shining through the doorway, the fire dragon knew that it would only be around a minute before they reach the top, feeling Zero stand back up to his full height and flipping the device back into his wrist he quickly got his attention again._

" _Uh, Zero? I just need you to know two more things before you go find Vale," Burner began, successful in getting the battle robots attention. The robot in question looked back down at him with a smile, ready to hear him out at any more information about this new land. Burner quickly gave him a brief explanation of what Dark Dragons were and the large wall that surrounds Warfang, the more he explained the darker Zeros' features became at the realisation of what the world had come to. From what the android had gotten from the fire dragon, to his dismay, was that apparently after the second dark war creatures of darkness started to appear all over the world at a fast rate because of the purple dragons releasing some sort of evil energy into the world. The darkers' numbers gave them the power to be able to destroy entire villages and even cities as some had certain attributes that none of the other dragons had, one of them being more harder to take down as they can feel less pain then normal dragons. Apparently after they started to appear, a professor by the name of Takanobu had found a way to harness specific crystals to create a large barrier on top of the recently built wall that could surround all of Warfang to stop the darkers from getting in although the downside was that it kept anyone from getting outside the all as well without some sort of verification to which only the freedom flyers or the top of the royal guard have._

 _When the elevator finally reached the top, the android's hopes sunk to the ground now knowing that the thought of exploring this new land wasn't really an option anymore, especially now knowing that any place outside of Warfang was dangerous._

-Z-Z-

Zero shook his head before he made his way to the end of the room before poking his head out of the doorway that led to the open street of the third class district, checking the area for any signs of life both through eyes and scanners just in case there were people who were about to cross into the street they were about to enter. Once the scan had finished he took a few long careful steps into the street before Burner walked casually past him and looked back at him, his face clearly showed that he was unimpressed at what the android was doing but Zero could see the amusement the young fire dragon was trying to hide, much to his dismay.

 _Well at least he took the part about sneaking through Warfang right…maybe a little too much though_ , Burner mused as he continued to walk across the street with Zero in tow but this time just walking like he would normally do just to save himself from more humiliation. Once they were on the other end of the street Burner ushered the robot to follow him into one of the narrow passages, once there he asked Zero to open up his map.

The fire dragon began to inform Zero on how he was going to get to Vale's house. "Okay Zero, Vale's house is in the second class district and it's about…" Burner stopped what he was saying for a few seconds, contemplating something in his head before continuing. "…North of where we are now, oh, and it's also right next to the first class district on the left side of Warfang city. TJ and Electroy are both in the first class district on the right side so it should be easier for you to find Vale." Zero gave a sigh of relief at that, grateful that he didn't have to go all the way to the other side of Warfang before looking back at the virtual map of said city.

 _At least I have better knowledge as to where his location should be now_ , the android thought as he looked up to where the top of the two buildings were. Zero knew that his best option of travelling through Warfang would be over the rooftops of the buildings, that way it would leave him at minimal risk of being seen by the locals as well as not having to go through loads of different streets trying to find his target. Although he knew that even though he was going to use the rooftops, he still needed to stay vigilant as it didn't take a genius to know that dragons could fly which would make his situation a lot more difficult if one of the residents managed to spot him, especially if it was one of the members of the royal guard.

Flipping the map back into his wrist he said a quick farewell to Burner, telling him that he'd begin his search for the ice dragon. The android began to jump onto the left wall then to instantly jump to the right wall and continued to do that motion until he reached the top, an action that amazed the fire dragon below him at how easy Zero had done it before waving his claw to wish him good luck before taking off down the street. Said robot turned back to the rooftops that were awaiting him as he began to make his way across each rooftop, jumping over each gap that separated the broken down apartments while the suns' rays shined upon his armour, giving him some small comfort in this new land. However his quick journey came to an abrupt stop when he reached the edge of the third class district.

Lowering himself into a crouched position as to not be seen, the android poked his head over the small wall that he suspected separated the third class from the second. He wasn't wrong. Upon looking over the wall Zero instantly noticed the differences in both hygiene and architecture: none of the buildings were broken or crumbling and there wasn't any sign of mold or dirt anywhere. Supressing the scowl that was starting to make its way onto his face, the android continued to make his way across the wall, his mind wander back to the corrupted princess Burner had told him about only for his attention snap towards the locals.

Upon inspecting the area, Zero could see there were many different species that were a few meters in front of his position, the stands of food and water supplies gave the android the knowledge that this was some sort of market district that supplied the residents with their consumptions. When he inspected the locals closer his scanners detected different species that were that of: alicorns, cheetahs, fawns and of course the occasional dragons. There were more but Zero didn't have time to indicate what they were as most of them were packing up their stands before starting to head off down the street, an act that confused the prototype due to the fact that most of the stands had packed up at the same time.

Zero narrowed his eyes in the direction that they went, discarding their motivation for the time being as he had more important things to do right now, he'd ask Burner about it later. Moving back a few steps from the edge of the building, he quickly ran back towards the edge as fast as he could before using his dash boosters at the last second before jumping which resulted in the androids distance to have a large difference compared to when he usually jumped after sprinting. Upon only reaching two thirds of the way from the third class district to the second class district, having already made it over the wall, the bottom of his metal legs shot out what felt like a burst of air that pushed his entire form upwards which gave him just enough height to grab onto the top ledge of the building. Both surprised and relived that he wasn't seen by anyone, he quickly went through his systems as he pushed himself up to the top of the roof. Upon locating the action that he had just done the android discovered it was labelled as 'Double Jump', how ironic.

Once he was back on top of the roof, the android flipped his wrist back open to notice that he had moved far enough north that his virtual map now showed the entire left side of the second class district as well as the top of the third and the bottom of the first class district. Looking closer he saw Burner's red blip at the right end of the virtual map before disappearing altogether, having gone out of range for the robots' systems to detect him. Mentally wishing the fire dragon luck in finding his friends, Zero continued his journey over the rooftops at what most would consider at incredible speed over each building, not wasting anytime to get to the end of the second class district.


End file.
